


Fast Cars and Freedom

by LordoftheNerds97



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, High School, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Upside Down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordoftheNerds97/pseuds/LordoftheNerds97
Summary: A Siren. A creature from the depths of the ocean who lures a sailor to their death by her beautiful voice and appearance. But like those creatures, not everything is as it seems. Billy Hargrove finds himself settled in the crap town of Hawkins during his senior year. The guys are all idiots and the girls are nothing but desperate. Quickly bored to tears, a reserved and domineering girl grabs his attention. He doesn’t know anything about her, but she knows everything about him. And she more than earned the nickname the school's population had given her.





	1. Dr. Feelgood - Mötley Crüe

**June, 1984**

The sound of the shrill hiss of the bell cut through the chatter of the students, abruptly ending their conversations as they made their way to their classes, albeit at a snail's pace. The first day of school, and everyone was moving slowly. None of them wanted to face the harsh reality of the education they were expected to have. But nevertheless, the students moved in a wave and an onlooker wouldn't be able to differentiate one person from another. But one head stood out among all the rest, her fiery red hair glinting in the light that streamed down from the windows above the lockers. She stuck close to the never ending wall of lockers, her arms clutching her History and Biology textbooks close to her chest. There was a noticeable bubble of space around her, people throwing cautious glances in her direction as they moved to their classes. She didn't mind, in fact, she rather liked the bubble that she had. It gave her less of a chance to come in contact with anyone else. She wasn't much of a people person, and the fact that most people either ignored her or stayed away was perfectly fine with her. 

There were a couple exceptions, of course. She had a very small circle of friends and she kept them close to her whenever she could. 

But one of those friends had been missing for a good long while. 

Barbara Holland. 

She had disappeared last year and no one had heard from her since. 

She jumped when she felt a hand on her back, turning her light green eyes to see Johnathan coming up beside her. She gave him a soft smile when he grinned at her, his brown hair falling in his eyes. 

"Hey." 

"Hey, yourself." she responded. 

"How are you? I haven't seen you in what feels like weeks." he said, almost bringing them to a complete stop. 

She bit her lip, eyes darting away from him. She had purposely been staying off the radar. After everything that happened last year, she wasn't sure she wanted to be seen. Nancy, Steve, Johnathan, the kids, and herself had been through a lot. She needed some time to process it all, and her mind decided to shut down to do it. When that happened, she preferred to be away from the prying eyes of Hawkins High. That always seemed to be a never ending battle, seeing as she had recently been thrust into the spotlight. 

Nancy and Steve seemed to go back to their normal routine. Though, it appeared that the events of the Upside Down weighed heavily on Nancy's conscience despite everything that Steve had told them both. She had shut herself away from the majority of the school's population, much like herself. 

She blinked when she saw a hand waving in front of her face. 

"Ari? You still with me?" 

The redhead blinked again, turning back to Johnathan. He had managed to keep her from entirely shutting down. He was insistent on taking her out, keeping her mind occupied. He would take her to the movies, rock climbing, hiking, or for a photography drive. Things she loved doing that would momentarily take her mind off of everything else. He was the one that turned out to be her rock, and she tried to return the service. He was one of her best friends, and she appreciated him more than he knew. 

"Yeah," she said after a moment, clearing her thoughts. She caught a glimpse of Tina passing out fliers before turning her full attention back to Johnathan. "Sorry. Just a bit...distracted." 

This time, he did stop them, laying his hands gently on her shoulders. "Talk to me, Ari. You're not gonna shut down again." 

She smiled, nodding. "No, I won't." 

He still wasn't satisfied, and she knew it. But he dropped the subject with just a displeased look. "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? Will would love to see you." 

That sent a pang of guilt through her heart. Like Will and Barbara, she had spent time in the Upside Down. She had seen and done things that still haunted her nightmares. If she wasn't forcing it out of her mind, she could still feel the sticky black blood coating her hands. But unlike Barbara, she came out of it relatively unscathed. She and Will had grown close in that darkened world as they both breathed in the same posionous air. She had tried her hardest to keep them both sane and safe. For the most part, she succeeded. But she had been pulled out by Johnathan and Nancy, through the old twisted trunk of a tree. She had been pulled out before she could help Will. Before she could make sure he was properly safe from what he had called the Demogorgan. She had done a fair amount, but it was nowhere  _near_ good enough. He still suffered because she had left. 

She paused for a moment before answering. Since her return, her parents had hardly let her out of their sight. But, she figured, this would count for something. 

"Okay." she said. 

He smiled before nodding, putting an arm around her shoulders and heading down the hall. 

_"Watch yourself, Byers."_

_"Don't let her open her mouth."_

_"You do realize she's dangerous, right?"_

_"Dude, I heard she talked a guy into blowing his brains out."_

_"I'm not surprised. She lives up to her name."_

Ari glared at the guys who threw insults in their direction. She almost bared her teeth in a snarl, taking a step forward. They jumped backwards and away, not wanting to be anywhere near her. She smirked as they tucked tail and ran in the opposite direction. Johnathan turned to her, concern once again taking over his features. 

"What's that about?" 

She shrugged. She had been considered an outcast before her three week disappearance. But, because of her looks, she still had jocks trying to get in her pants. She had a rather...interesting...way of dealing with them. But they didn't always take the hint. 

Therefore, she had earned her nickname. 

"Watch out for Siren, Byers. I don't want your kid brother to have to go through losing his brother." 

She rounded on the other guy, stalking towards him, books lying forgotten in the hall. Johnathan quickly grabbed her and and pulled her back, planting her firmly on the ground in front of him, his eyes searching hers. After a moment, her rage dissipated, leaving behind an exhausted expression before she rubbed her forehead and picked up her books. 

"Sorry." she muttered to her friend. She was sick and tired of being treated like the plague. She didn't mind if people avoided her, but it was the comments that really got to her. 

"Forget them. They're losers." 

She snorted in response, rolling her eyes and starting to walk to her class once again. She held her head high, ignoring the many eyes that followed her, their scrutinizing gazes ripping her apart. 

By lunch, she'd had enough. She gripped her messenger bag tightly as she stalked out of the school, her lips set in a thin line. She made her way towards the parking lot, weaving through the students that were in her way. She sighed as she found peace in her parking spot beside the old oak tree. She sank to the ground, leaning her back against her 1973 Harley Sportster. It wasn't long before she was joined by Will, who managed to sneak away for lunch. She grinned at him as he sat beside her, crossing his legs as he grabbed the sandwich out of the brown paper bag. She ruffled his hair before handing him the spare Coke that she kept in her bag. He took it without a word, nodding his thanks to her. 

She turned her head slightly when she heard footsteps approaching. By her count, it was a group of guys headed to their cars. She decided to pay them no mind, instead grabbing an orange from her bag. They had made it around the tree by the time she got it peeled, handing half of it to Will. He took it with a thank you around a mouthful of food.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" 

Ari stifled a groan when she recognized the voice of Tommy H. He was one of her biggest tormentors, and there were several others that followed his lead, seeming to hunt her in a pack. 

"Looks like two freaks hiding from us. Where's the stalker, Siren?" 

Ari glared at them before flashing a glance to Will. There was no way she was going to start something in front of him. But if worse came to worst, she would end it. 

"He's standing right beside you, Mason." she said, turning her gaze on the junior that stood to the left of Tommy. "Didn't you know? Tommy here has been following me around since we were kids. He's just pissed I won't give him what he wants." 

There was a chorus of 'ooooh's' that followed her statement, the eyes of his group turning on Tommy. He glared at Ari. 

"I didn't think you were allowed to be within five hundred feet of the Byers kid. What, I mean with you being the one that kidnapped him and all." 

Tommy leaned down and grabbed Will's arm, hauling him to his feet. 

"Get off me!" Will shouted. 

"Don't touch him!" Ari hissed, jumping to her feet and staring Tommy down. 

He snorted at her. "Some sicko you are. I'm just trying to keep the boy safe from the woman that held him against his will in the woods forever." 

"Let. Him. Go." she enunciated. She was protective of the youngest Byers boy, and she would go to the ends of the earth to keep him safe. And right now, Tommy was the one that was threatening his safety. Ari saw the tight grip he had on the twelve year old, and the way the Will glanced up at him in fear. The image made her blood boil and her vision turn red. But she couldn't afford to be the one to throw the first punch.

"What kind of sick bastard gets off on grabbing little kids, huh?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing. 

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Tommy jerked away from the kid as if he had been burned. He shoved the kid towards Ari, and Will wrapped his arms around her torso. Seeing the way Tommy wound up, she gently but quickly untangled herself from Will, preparing for the hit that she saw coming. She clenched her jaw and redistributed her weight. 

But before she felt the blow, a hand entered her line of vision, clamping down on Tommy's fist, stopping it in it's path. Surprised when the blow didn't come, Ari took a step backward when a denim clad figure stepped in front of her, shoving Tommy backwards. 

"There a problem here, gentlemen?" 

Will darted back to Ari, wanting to make sure she was fine. She put a hand on his head, ruffling his hair as she glanced down at him with a small smile. "Go back to class, Will." she said softly. 

He gave her a frown, not wanting to follow her order. But when he glanced at the other guys and back to her, he nodded cautiously. He quickly grabbed his bag and started sprinting towards the middle school. 

"No, Billy." 

Ari crossed her arms, glaring at the group of guys that had surrounded them. The one that stepped in front of her, apparently named Billy, stood with his hand son his hips as he talked with Tommy and the others. Deciding to bow out while she still had the chance, she grabbed her bag and almost disappeared into thin air as she headed back into the high school. 

"Dude, where'd she go?" Mason asked, pushing past Billy and looking around. 

Billy turned, a frown on his face, as his eyes scanned the area looking for her. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the head of bright red hair stepping into the building. 

By the time the school day was over, Ari's head was spinning. 

_"Oh my God, have you seen the new kid?"_

_"How could I **not?** " _

_"He's such a dream."_

_"I wouldn't mind a ride on **that** horse." _

_"I heard he's got a record."_

_"Where's he from?"_

_"Cali, I think. I'd like to kiss that skin as much as the sun has."_

Johnathan caught up with her as she made her way out of the school, rubbing her forehead as she went. "Kill me now." she muttered. 

He chuckled, knocking his shoulder into hers. "Sorry, no can do, Red. You promised to come to dinner tonight. Besides, you didn't survive three weeks on your own to give up now." 

She rolled her eyes before Nancy came up to them. "Hey, you guys are going to Tina's party?"

Ari groaned. "You serious, Nace?" she asked. "You know I hate crowds." 

"I didn't get an invitation." 

Nancy rolled her eyes. "This is me inviting you, idiot. Come on, Ari." 

Ari frowned. "I don't know. I've got a lot of things to do." 

Nancy sighed. "Think about it?" 

"...fine." 

She and Johnathan quickly dove into a conversation, leaving Ari to fend for herself. She quietly excused herself, leaving her two friends behind as she walked back up to her motorcycle. Tightening the strap on her bag, she swung a leg over the body of the bike, pulling on her helmet as she did. She started the engine, smiling when she heard the familiar roar. She loved consistency, and the fact that she could always count on her bike made her cherish it even more. She glanced around before moving out of her parking spot, headed towards the road. But what she failed to notice was the blue camaro parked a few spaces in front of her, the occupant watching as she moved. A cigarette dangled from his lips and smoke poured out if his nose as his keen eyes watched her. He watched until she turned into the highway, moving out of his line of sight. And he waited until the passenger door opened and the young redheaded girl plopped into the seat before stomping on the gas and skidding out if the parking lot. She cursed at him as she slammed the door shut, looking for the seatbelt that would undoubtedly save her life. "Are you insane?!" she demanded, gripping the door as he peeled onto the road. 

He quickly caught up to the black motorcycle, smirking as he did. The rider turned when she heard the roar of the muscle car behind her, which she was surprised was louder than the engine of her bike. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, letting it drop out of the window as he stepped on the gas, pulling up beside her in the opposite lane. But because of her tinted visor, he couldn't see the shocked expression that she wore as he recklessly drove beside her, traffic laws be da****. He motioned for the younger girl to toll down her window, which she grudgingly did. Billy leaned over the seat, pursing his lips as if blowing her a kiss before he sped up, passing her with the blaring of a rock band and the squealing of tires. 

Ari hit the brakes as he continued to speed away, her mouth dropping open.  _That_ was the guy that had all the other girls in an uproar? 

She shook her head, quickly putting the thought out of her mind as she turned down her street. She had a lot of buttering up to do on her parents, and she needed to start as soon as she could. 

She hadn't told them the full story of what had happened. They knew that she had been taken around the same time as Barbara, from the pool outside of Steve's house. They knew she was held with Will Byers. They knew that she kept them alive. 

But what they _didn't_ know was how she did it. How she managed to prevent that monster from eating them. Or how she had abandoned Will when Johnathan and Nancy pulled her out. They didn't know of the blood that stained her hands, or the screams of terror that ripped from Will's throat. They didn't know how she got the scars that adorned her back and right shoulder. They didn't know about the ghost pain she experienced, still feeling the monster's thousands of teeth dig into her flesh. They didn't know about the nightmares that still plagued her, waking her in the middle of the night with her body covered in a cold sweat.

And she would never allow them to know. That burden was not theirs to bear. It was hers. 

She parked the bike inside the garage, taking off her helmet and allowing her naturally bright red hair to once again spill over her shoulders before handing the black helmet on the wall beside the bike. She plastered on a smile before walking into the house. 

This was her life. 

This was the never ending horror story of Aria Grey.


	2. Poison - Alice Cooper

Ari walked into school the next morning, her head swimming. She had managed to live through her dinner with the Byers, albeit a little rattled. That was one of the first few times that she had been with the whole family since the return if both herself and Will, and she had to admit that she was a little unnerved. And not only did she have to deal with that, but there was also the stress of having Joyce's new boyfriend at the table with them. He was a nice enough man and Ari actually liked him. But the fact that he knew nothing of the events of the Upside Down was a little disconcerting. Especially having a conversation about anything remotely close to their disappearance. She cringed just thinking about how the night had gone. 

_"So, Ari, are you in the same grade as Jonathan?" Bob asked._

_Ari nodded, unsure what else to say. Jonathan hadn't known that his mother's boyfriend was going to join tthem. If he had, he would have warned Ari, and she would have been better prepared to deal with the situations that might arise. Probably by avoiding the whole fiasco in the first place._

_"She's pretty smart. And really artistic too."_

_Joyce nodded, a smile on her face. "She and Will have that in common. They've done some comics together, and they turned out really good!"_

_Ariducked her head, the tips of her ears turning red from embarrassment._

_That seemed to excite Bob. "You know, when I was your age, I was all about comic books. I loved the superheroes, and even wanted to be one myself."_

_Will perked up at that, noticing how uncomfortable Ari was. "Really?" he asked. "That's cool!"_

_Bob turned his smile on the youngest Byers, grinning almost from ear to ear. "I thought so. And still do. Maybe you can show me some later, if you're up for it."_

_Will nodded enthusiastically._

_Ari wasn't sure if she should jump into the conversation or not, but she felt like she needed to make her presence known. She didn't like sitting in the corner, not having anything to contribute. So, taking a deep breath, she steeled herself. "I like photography more." she said, daring to look up._

_If they were surprised by her sudden contribution, they didn't show it. Bob, however, took the reigns of the conversation and surprised them all by getting her to smile and say more than she had to anyone in the past several months._

_"That's really neat, Ari. What kind of camera do you use? I like Canon, personally."_

_A soft smile graced her features, silently thanking him for turning the conversation in a direction that she was comfortable with. "Nikon. The first camera I ever has was my dad's old one. It was an old '56 Nikon. He gave it to me when I was eight.  The thing still works, if you believe it."_

_Bob laughed. "Oh, I do. Nikon makes a good product. What's your favorite subject?"_

_She didnt hesotate to respond, even enthusiastically. "Landscapes. More mountains, than anything. There's this one mountain campsite that we always used to go to when I was younger. I have some of the crapoiest pictures known to man, but I love them because they came off my dad's camera." She laughed, smiling fondly at the memory. "He was so proud of me that day. He even promised to buy me a brand new camera when I was old enough to use the dark room."_

_Jonathan interrupted with a smirk, holding his hand up. "You would not believe how meticulous this girl is in the dark room. She puts **me** to shame." _

_Will laughed at his brother and friend. He loved having them together. It made his small family feel a little more whole. "Her shots are really good too. She won a couple photography competitions a year or two ago."_

_Ari turned to Will, surprised that he would remember that. But, Jonathan had probably told him, since he was the one that she beat out for the gold medal. "Thanks, Will."_

_He shrugged. "I'm just telling them what you're too shy to."_

_And the night had worn on from there. Ari found herself laughing and smiling, more than she had in a long time. She couldn't remember the last time her face hurt from smiling so much. There was something about Bob that put her at ease. Maybe dinner with them wasn't such a mistake after all. She rather enjoyed their company._

Ari was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts when Steve stood in front of her, waving his hands to get her attention. All of her friends noticed that she had been distant lately, especially in school. Nancy and Steve tried to keep her out of her dead stare zones as best they could, but really only Jonathan had much success in keeping her grounded. They had been friends for a long time, since the third grade. They had both been labeled freaks and loners from an early age, something that drew them together to fight as one. Nancy and Steve accepted the fact that they wouldn't always be able to help her, and Jonathan wasn't always around to do it himself. After all, he had a younger brother to take care of. 

But the shared trauma that Ari and Will had both gone through only served to bring her closer to the broken family. They knew of her thoughts and self torture when her parents didn't. They were the ones that helped her through it. 

"Steve?" she asked, confused. She saw the worried look on his face and her concerns shifted focus. "What's up? Is everything okay?" 

Steve snorted. "I was going to ask you the same thing." he said, looking her over. 

She rolled her eyes. "Don't lie, Steve. It's unbecoming." 

"You know, here I was, coming over to talk to my friend and cheer her up. But what does she do? Turn the tables and force me to talk about my feelings." 

Ari frowned. The way he wouldn't quite meet her eyes told her that there was something really wrong. Glancing around, she grabbed his arm and headed for the nearest room, which so happened to be the AV club. She dragged him along with her despite his muffled groan. When they were both safely tucked inside the room, she set her books down, locked the door, and faced him with crossed arms. "Spill." 

He ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair, and she could see the lines of worry that creased his face. "Nance and I...we had dinner with Barb's parents." 

Realization hit Ari like a ton of bricks, wiping out whatever brief happiness she might have felt. She followed his example and ran her slender fingers through the bright red strands that adorned her head. "I should have been there..." she muttered quietly. Since her return from the Upside Down and the revelations of what really happened to Barbara, she had shut out her best friend's parents when they needed her the most. They didn't know the details of what happened. They didn't know why their daughter disappeared. They didn't know why Ari had suddenly become so withdrawn towards them. And they could never know. But the guilt that weighed on her conscience day in and day out became a little heavier knowing that she was part of the cause of the Holland's further pain. 

Steve shook his head, pulling her into a hug when he saw the blank expression on her face. He knew she was retreating into the dark recesses of her mind, to the pits of guilt, pain, and despair that always seemed to drag her down to their murky depths. "It's better that you weren't." he said quietly. "You need time. And so do they. Besides, it was incredibly awkward. I started rambling about KFC." 

She snorted in laughter, hugging him back. Her chin rested on his shoulder as he slowly rubbed circles on her back to relax her. "I'm sorry." she muttered eventually. "I...I should be over this by now." 

Steve sighed and pushed her back by the shoulders, his eyes searching her face. It was easy to tell that she was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of pressing forward, tired of lying. But he knew how much of a fighter she was and how stubbornly determined she could be. And he knew that she wouldn't allow this to break her. She would definitely bend, but she wouldn't snap. "Do you think Will is over it?" he asked slowly. 

She bit her lip and shook her head. 

"Exactly. He's not. And he won't be for a good while. Neither will you. But this is what you've got us for, Ari. We're here for you. Will knows better than anyone what the two of you went through. Nance and Jonathan are always there to listen. And me?" He shrugged with a crooked half smile, "I'm always down for a pick-me-up shake or float. We got your back, Ari. You got that?" 

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and letting his calming presence wash over her. She focused on the hands that still held her shoulder, giving her something to ground herself to. Finally, she opened her eyes, nodding. "I got it." she said softly. 

He grinned. "Good. Now come on. I need some help with my biology assignment. You up for the task?"

* * *

A cloud of smoke filled the air around the three teenagers, the collective smell of burning cigarettes killing whatever fresh air they would have gotten. Billy's eyes narrowed as his eyes scanned the yard, looking for his new target. He didn't see anything that interested him. All the girls in Hawkins were so boring. They were all the same, willing to do anything it took to be in the backseat of his car for an hour. He needed a change of pace, something exciting to do for a change. He was halfheartedly listening to the story one of the other guys was telling, not really paying attention to the details. Then he bit down on his cigarette before yanking it out of his mouth, his body going rigid. The other two noticed his sudden change in demeanor, all jumpung to attention to follow his gaze. 

He watched as she made her way from one end of the yard to the other, clutching her books close to her chest. She was accompanied by none other than the so-called  _King Steve_ as she walked. 

"See something you like, Billy?" Tommy asked. 

His blue eyes narrowed as he watched her. "Who's that with Harrington?" he asked, nodding his head in their direction. 

Tommy frowned and squinted, raising his hand to block out the sun. He snorted when he realized who it was. "Her? No one important." 

Billy bit back a growl, turning to give the smaller guy a glare. "Who is she?" 

Andy, one of Tommy's friends, stepped up beside them with a laugh. He took another drag before answering Billy's question. "That one is fun." he said. "She's a Siren." 

Billy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "I don't care about your crap nicknames around here, Andy." 

The boy shook his head with a frown. "No, you don't get it, Hargrove. She has this way about her. People say she's killed before. Or, at least, talked some lovesick guy into splattering his brains all over City Hall." He nodded as they all watched Harrington open the door to the gym for her. "She can have a man wrapped around her finger in seconds. But she's dangerous. You know that Byers kid?" 

Billy frowned, turning to Tommy. "The one you were knocking around yesterday?" 

Tommy mumbled something under his breath before looking away, nodding. 

"What about him? He's just a nuisance little kid." 

Andy snorted. "You would think so. He disappeared for several weeks last year. So did Ari and this other chick that Harrington's girlfriend Wheeler hung around with. Ari came back first. Then the Byers kid. But the other one hasn't showed her face." 

Billy snorted. "You really expect me to believe all that?" 

Tommy shrugged. "Believe what you want, man. But that's true. Byers is a freak. And Ari is the ring leader. Don't dance with her. Nor unless you want your body found in the woods." 

The California native snorted and rolled his eyes as the other two made their way back to the school, knowing gym was about to start. He stood there for several more minutes, shoving his hands in the pockets of his tight fitting jeans. There was something about that girl, something that caught his attention. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was definitely interesting. 

Turns out, life in Hawkins might not be as boring as he had expected. 

* * *

Ari groaned when Nancy handed her a flier. "Sheet faced? Really, Nance?" 

Nancy snorted, biting her lip with a smile and grabbing her bag from her locker.  "I know. Say what you want, but she knows how to throw a good party." 

Ari shook her head. "I don't think so. You know I'm not a huge party person. Besides, you and Steve will probably abandon me if I go anyways." 

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Jonathan is gonna be there." 

Ari raised an eyebrow. "Funny you should mention that," she said. "He said the same thing about you." 

The other girl gave her friend a frown. "So?" 

Ari shut her locker with more force than she intended to, causing Nancy to jump in surprise. "Sorry," she apologized, adjusting her grip on her items. "Come on, Nance. I see the way you two look at each other. When are you both going to be the responsible adults you're supposed to be and start dating already?" 

That made Nancy stop short, her mouth falling open. "What?!" 

Ari laughed. "I'm not blind, Wheeler. There's definitely sparks between you two. I could see that the night you pulled me out of the Upside Down." 

A red blush started creeping up Nancy's neck and she looked away, grumbling something under her breath. Ari laughed again which brought a small relief to Nancy. She hasn't heard her friend that jubilant in a while, and she was glad to hear the sound of her laugh again. 

"You must be Ari."

Ari had to stop short to avoid slamming right into the chest that suddenly blocked her path. She raised an eyebrow as her light green eyes trailed up the rest of his body to land on his face. He looked at her with a cocky smirk, one corner of his mouth quirked up. She could smell the cigarettes and gasoline on him, a smell that wasn't all together unpleasant. But the way he looked at her screamed trouble, and she didn't want to get involved with anything of the sort. 

"The one and only." she deadpanned. 

Nancy looked between her friend and the tower of muscle that she assumed was Billy Hargrove, the new kid that all the other girls had been raving about. A quick glance to Ari, and she knew she should get out of dodge. She mumbled something about seeing her later before scurrying towards the door and Jonathan. The concerned photographer made a move towards his best friend, but Nancy grabbed his arm and hauled him out of the school with a sharp, "Let's go." 

He adjusted his footing, putting his left hand in his pocket while bringing up his right arm to rest on the lockers beside him. He leaned his weight against the lockers and grinned at her. "I've been learning  _all sorts_ of fun facts about you." 

She arched an eyebrow. "Congratulations." 

"You're not like all the other girls around here." 

Ari rolled her eyes. "No sh**, Sherlock." 

He snorted. "Screw you too, Watson." 

That made her pause. "You're the first person to know the correct response to that. Props to you." 

His grin widened. "You got plans tonight, babe?" 

"Avoiding social settings like the plague." 

Billy snorted. "Awe, come on. It can't be all bad." 

Her features hardened. "Trust me, it is." she ground out. "Look, is there a  _point_ to this conversation, Hargrove?" 

He blinked, caught off guard. "I never told you who I was." 

She rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to. I can smell the arrogance and conceited bad-boy attitude seeping from you from a mile away." 

He raised an eyebrow, stepping closer to her. "And?" 

Ari glared. "It's polluting the air. You might consider a shower next time." With that, and not giving him a chance to respond, she pushed past him and stalked into the parking lot, grumbling to herself. She found herself being jerked backwards, and she immediately dropped her bag, spinning on her heel and throwing her fist out with as much force as she could muster. 

"Woah!" 

He released her arm and barely managed to duck under the blow in time. He caught a glimpse of red on her chest as she righted herself but he didn't have a chance to dwell on it as she picked up her bag and continued mumbling. He sighed and helped her, picking up a book that she had dropped and handed it to her. She narrowed her eyes at him and cautiously took it, her slender fingers brushing up against his calloused ones. 

"Sorry," he muttered. "Didn't mean to scare you." 

She let out an exasperated sigh. "It's fine. But do yourself a favor, Hargrove." 

"Yeah?" 

"Leave me alone." 

* * *

Later that night, Ari was in her room, sitting cross legged on her floor with homework and books spread out. Her parents were out to dinner, whcih meant she had the place to herself.  They had insjsted she call them every hour, especially since they were in the next town over. Music blared from the boombox on her dresser, and she nodded along to Queen as she worked on homework. She frowned when the shrill ring of the landline cut through the rock song. Sighing, she stood before heading downstairs. "Hello?" 

_"Ari!"_

She winced as her ear was assaulted with the sound of screaming teenagers and pounding music. "Steve? I can hardly hear you." 

_"I can't findNancy!"_

She pinched the bridge of her nose when she heard him talk. She knew he was drunk. "Steve. What did you do?" 

_"Nothing!"_ he defended. 

Ari sighed. "Obviously, you did something. Stay there, I'll be over in a few minutes." She hung up the phone and headed back up to her room. She was more than intent on having a nice evening in, catch up on her homework, and hopefully get a jumpstart on her application for Harvard. But Steve had to go and change those plans. She dug around until she found a clean pair of pants, grimacing when sh realized they were her biking pants, metal plated and almost completely leather. Shrugging it off, she shimmied into them, not bothering to change out of the baggy sweater she had stolen from Jonathan before pulling on her fitted leather jacket and matching boots. She grabbed her keys and drivers license and made her way to the garage. There was no way she was going to let Steve drive in the condition he was in. So, as always, she had to be the mature and responsible adult in her group of friends. 

The engine if her bike growled as she cruised through the streets, looking for the right house. She had to twist and turn to avoid kids going from house to house and she shook her head, her tinted visor hiding her features from other adults that were watching. Finally, she found Tina's house. She shouldn't have been surprised that it was the biggest and loudest on the block. She groaned as she parked, seeing several people dressed up and standing around outside. She heard chanting going on and figured someone was trying to down a whole keg in one gulp. She found people so irritating, and quite frankly, sometimes disgusting. But she sighed and pulled off her helmet before approaching the house. 

_Get in, grab Steve, and get out,_ she thought. It was a simple enough endeavor. Or, so she thought. 

She forced her way through the crowd, pushing through people and dodging anyone that seemed interested in talking to her. Her light green eyes scanned the crowd once she stepped inside, looking for Steve. She found him slumped over the kitchen island and she rolled her eyes, muttering to herself. She made her way over to him. 

"Yo, you still with me Steve?" 

"Ari?" he asked tiredly as she helped him to his feet. "What're you doinghere?"

She snorted at his slurred words. "You called me. I'm not letting you drive home like this. Come on." She put his arm over her shoulders, holding onto his wrist with one hand and gripped his waist with the other. "Let's go." 

"Yo, we got a new Keg King, Harrington!" Tommy shouted, blocking their path and pulling Billy along by the shoulder. He eyed Ari's tight outfit appreciatively, grinning at her.

She growled as she heard Tommy approaching. She was in no mood to deal with him or any other of his friends. "Back off, Tommy." she snapped. "Get out of my way, Hargrove. I don't have time to deal with you." 

"What's the rush, Siren?" Tommy asked, obviously drunk as he stumbled over to her. He pushed Steve out of her grasp and they both grunted as they were separated, Tommy grabbing ahold of Ari's arm. "Surely you have time to sing us a song?" 

She pushed him back and Billy grabbed him, shoving him in the other direction. "She said leave her alone, Tommy." he snapped. 

She hoisted Steve back up despite his complaints, and when Billy turned back to her, she glared. "I don't need you to fight my battles, Hargrove. Now, get out of my way." 

His eyes narrowed at her and he took a step forward. Steve tried to put himself protectively between them but failed miserably. Billy just rolled his eyes. "Back off, Harrington. You're drunk. I don't like beating up drunk guys." 

Ari snorted. "Sure. Now move." 

He took a step towards her, his cologne overpowering as he stepped into her bubble. She could see the sheen of sweat that covered his bare chest, a few drops trickling down his sculpted abs. But she glared at him something fierce, supporting Steve as best she could in his drunken state. The party around them seemed to stop, even the music fading away as people watched with open mouthed expressions of both shock and horror. 

_"Is that who I think it is?"_

_"Dude, she's facing off against Billy."_

_"He'll slaughter her for sure."_

_"No way, man. She's the Siren for a reason. She'll totally destroy him."_

_"What's she doing with Steve? I thought he was Wheeler's boyfriend."_

_"Who cares? What's she doing with **Billy**? Doesn't she know he's mine?" _

"Why don't you make me, sweetheart?" he said with a seductive smirk, leaning down. "I can think of a few ways-"

Without warning, she dropped Steve who grunted in protest, stumbling a few feet away from her, and she thrust her hands to Billy's chest, shoving him backwards. She normally preferred to stay as far away from violence as possible, but she was in no mood to play games with anyone. And that included Billy Hargrove. There was a collective gasp as he regained his footing, glaring fiercely at her. She returned the favor, not moving from her spot. "You can either get out of my way right now, or we can have a problem, Hargrove. Either way, I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap." 

He pursed his lips as he looked her over. She wasn't a small woman, by any means. She was only about a head shorter than he was, and she was filled out in all the right places. But he had no doubt that under her skin was nothing but pure muscle, judging by the way she was able to haul around the drunken Steve Harrington. He knew she had fast reflexes and a powerful punch. But he wasn't sure what had given her reason for that. There was a look in her eye, a dangerous glint of  _something_ that told him she was a fighter and she didn't plan on backing down. And he didn't doubt that after downing the whole keg, he was a little tipsy himself. There was no way he was going to physically attack her. He could do so verbally, but it was obvious she knew how to hold her own. 

Everyone watched with bated breath as he stood in front of her, arms crossed over his bare chest. She stood opposite him, supporting Steve while at the same time staring him down,  _daring_ him to make a move. 

Finally, after more than one tense moment of silence, he stepped aside, dropping his arms as he backed into the crowd. Her hard features softened and she nodded once, acknowledging his surrender before turning to Steve. 

"Let's go, pretty boy." she muttered. She supported the majority of his weight as they walked out into the night, followed by several onlookers that continued to whisper. 

Ari grit her teeth and tried her best to ignore them, gripping Steve's wrist a little harder than she should have. He whined about her hold on him before she managed to get them to her bike. She blew out a puff of hair, blowing several stray strands out of her eyes. "This is gonna be fun." 

After a long and semi-awkward ride, she managed to get them both to Steve's house alive. She helped him inside  wondering what caused him to get so wasted. Normally he was one of the more mature ones in their little group, but tonight he proved he could definitely be at the opposite end of the spectrum. Ari helped him up the stairs to his room, basically dumping him on his bed before moving to get a bottle of aspirin she knew he would need in the morning. When she got back, he was struggling to take his shoes off. She rolled her eyes before kneeling down to help him. 

"You're a goodfriend..." he slurred. 

She snorted. "Thanks, Stevie. You're not too bad yourself." 

He frowned down at her, his hands falling to his sides. "DoesNancy hate me?" 

Ari paused. "No. She loves you, Steve. You know that." 

He shook his head, his normally perfectly styled hair going in every which direction. "She called bull..." 

That made her pause. "She called bull? On what?" 

He made a weak gesture towards himself, a broken expression on his face. Her heart ached at the sight. She knew something was going to happen sooner or later that would blow up in Nancy's face. She just hoped the aftermath wouldn't be too awful. Ari sighed and pulled him into a hug. He buried his face in her shoulder, holding her tightly. "You're amazing, Steve. And if she called bull on  _that,_ then she must have been out of her mind." 

He muttered something in agreement before he let her go. When she pulled back, he was wearing one of the biggest, and stupidest, grins she had ever seen. "Somebodyyy likes yoooou!" 

She rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Oh yeah? Who?" 

He frowned, as if trying to remember. "Billy?" he said, asking more than telling her. 

She snorted and almost broke out into full blown laughter. "As if, Harrington. You must really be trashed if you think  _Hargrove_ has the hots for me." 

He nodded. "He does!" he insisted. 

That time she did laugh. "Sure. Whatever you say, Stevie."

* * *

Ari made her way down the street, her mind wandering to various places as she drove. She was pretty much in the middle of nowhere, which gave her a little more freedom to think. She was glad she didn't have to focus on all the other stupid, and most likely drunk, drivers on the road. She could focus on her own thoughts and her own demons. 

She was so deep in thought that it took two flashes of lightning to get her attention. She looked around on the third strike, trying to figure out where it was coming from. No storm clouds were rolling in, and the sky seemed to be completely clear. She jumped as she heard a loud crash of thunder, the sky lighting up once again, this time a bright red. She screamed and slammed on the brakes, the bike spinning out underneath her at the sudden movement. 

The wheel hit a hole, and between the sudden contact and the skidding of the tires, she was thrown from the bike. She let out a scream as she flew through the air, landing with a thud about ten feet from her bike, her body rolling and scraping against the concrete. She hissed as the pavement tore through her pants, the hiss of metal scraping grinding on her ears. When she finally came to a stop, she groaned as she tried to push herself up to her hands and knees. Thankfully she had been wearing all of her riding gear, and the metal plating protected her from the majority of the fall. 

She grunted with the effort of simply raising herself to her knees, working slowly and slightly dazed to take off her helmet. She noticed the crack in it as she dropped it to the ground beside her, breathing heavily as she looked up. 

Another scream tore from her throat when she saw it. 

It towered in the sky, red lightning flashing and illuminating it. It had to be at least 100 feet in the air, probably more. Long tendril like appendages reached from its body. It was nothing more than a faceless shadow that towered over her, sending a message of impending doom. She scrambled backwards, scraping the palms of her hands up as she did. She didn't even register the pain as she heard a voice calling out to her. 

_"Ari! Ari, where are you?!"_

"Will?!" she screamed back, her head whipping around. She could hear him. She knew he was there. But she couldn't see him. 

Another flash of lightning illuminated the sky, and suddenly, she was back in the Upside Down. Her eyes were wide as she wildly looked around. Everything looked the same to her, the poison flakes floating through the air. She heard a howl in the distance, the sound sending a shiver down her spine.

"Will, where are you?!"

_"Ari! I'm here!"_

She stumbled to her feet and looked around, her head whipping in every which direction. His voice seemed to be getting farther and farther away from her. She felt something latch onto her shoulder, and she screamed as she was jerked around. 

"Ari!" 

Her eyes suddenly refocused, seeing none other than Billy Hargrove standing in front of her. 

"Billy?" she asked, confused. She winced at the pain in her head. He gripped her by the shoulders, looking her over. 

"What happened? Are you okay?" 

She frowned, trying to process the slur of words. At least, she thought it was a slur. 

"I...I don't...know..."

He snapped his fingers in front of her face and then cursed when she blinked slowly. "Max, help me."

Ari's head was spinning, and she felt like she could fall over. "Billy...what..."

"I don't know, Red. But you sure gave me one he** of a scare. What were you swerving all over the place for?"

Ari frowned again, her mind not processing the question. She turned to look over her shoulder, seeing her bike on its side in front of her. The black helmet she wore was cracked and lying on the ground beside her, along with her gloves.  

"Dog..." she slurred, reaching up to touch her forehead. When she took her fingers back, the tips were covered with red. 

Billy cursed. "Now I'm stuck doing the responsible thing and driving your injured a** to the hospital."

She mumbled something in response before her vision went black. He grabbed her as she fell, grunting with the effort. She might have been toned and lithe, but muscle sure as he** weighed a lot. He mumbled under his breath before shouting at Max to open the passenger side door.


	3. Rock You Like a Hurricane - Scorpions

Ari rolled over with a quiet groan, the pounding on her head overpowering any other sound she might have heard. She clamped her eyes shut and put a hand over the closed lids, another groan escaping her lips. She frowned when she felt a bit of resistance on her arm. Slowly, she moved her hand from her face, squinting in the light that assaulted her senses. 

"Hey there, metal head." 

She turned her head slightly, narrowing her eyes as she tried to identify the voice that came from across the room. "Jon?" she asked softly. 

She heard a quiet rustling and then felt a pressure on the bed beside her. 

"Yeah, it's me." 

She tried to push herself up into a sitting position, wincing at the pain in her head as she ran her hand through her bright red hair. "What happened?" She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. "Where am I?" 

Jonathan sighed as he leaned his weight on the bed beside her. "You were in an accident last night." 

She frowned before the memories came flooding back. She gasped and practically lunged forward, her hands clamping down on his arms like a vice. 

"Woah, Ari, calm down, it's okay!" 

She shook her head, her eyes wide. "No, you don't understand." she said. Jonathan knew that look. He had seen it too many times before. He saw that look every day on his brother's face. He knew Ari wore it when she was having flashbacks. But he had never seen it that bad, or that prominent. "Where's Will?" 

Jonathan frowned at her. "He's okay. He's with mom and Bob." 

He winced when he felt her nails dig into his skin. "It's happening..." she said quietly, the haunted look in her eyes making him even more concerned. 

" _What's_ happening?" 

Ari made a move to swing her legs over the edge of the bed, cursing under her breath when she realized she was connected to both an IV and a heart monitor, which at the moment, was going off like crazy. "The Upside Down." she tried to explain. Confusion flickered across her face before she squeezed her eyes shut, fighting off the headache that was threatening to drag her back to the inky darkness that shrouded her mind. 

Jonathan obviously wasn't understanding what she tried to say. 

She growled in frustration when she opened her eyes to see several nurses rushing in, concerned at the rapid pulse she had. She sighed and leaned back, letting Jonathan go as the nurses took her vital and asked her a few questions. When they were finally gone, she took a deep breath and turned back to her concerned best friend. 

"The Upside Down. Things..." She shook her head, "Things are getting worse. I'm seeing things. And...I think Will is too. Look at his drawings when you get home." 

Jonathan frowned. "What do you mean  _you're seeing things_? Like, hallucinations?" 

Ari shook her head again. "No. Like...flashbacks...but  _now._ I know that makes about zero sense, but that's the only way I know how to describe it. The sky was red, I think there was a storm. I saw this giant monster. It was looking for something...or someone. Will was yelling for me. I could hear him, but I couldn't see him." Tears were filling her eyes as he sat down again and pulled her into a hug. Ari and Will had a connection to the Upside Down that none of them understood, Not even the doctors. 

"I think we need to see Owens."

She opened her mouth to reply when her parents walked hurriedly into the room. She quickly composed herself, pulling away from Jonathan to smile up at them. "Hey." she said. 

Her mother, Cassie, smiled widely and moved to hug her. "We were so worried about you." 

Eric, her father, nodded his assent. "Hopper showed up at our door last night. He said you were in an accident." 

Ari frowned, trying to remember. "There was an animal...a dog, I think, that ran in front of me on my way home." 

Cassie shook her head, smoothing her daughter's hair down. "What were you even doing out that late sweetheart?" 

"Steve called me. He was pretty wasted from a party and needed me to take him home." 

Eric sighed, putting his hand on Ari's shoulder and leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I'm just glad you're okay." 

She frowned. "How did I even get here?" 

Cassie and Eric flashed a glance to Jonathan, who just shrugged. "All they would tell me was a guy in a blue muscle car dropped you off and then sped out so fast he left skid marks."

Her eyebrows furrowed and a frown creased her features. 

_Billy?_

She didn't have time to dwell on it though. "I'm okay..." she said, sitting up again. She knew one thing, she wasn't spending a moment longer in the hospital that was necessary. She hated doctors. But, Jonathan was right. She needed to go see Owens. That was first thing on her list tomorrow. She didn't care about school. That was the last thing on her mind. She needed to get this Upside Down thing sorted out first. 

Ari had no intention of ever letting Will go through that again. And if what they were both seeing was real, crap was about to hit the fan. 

Her father shook her head. "You were just in an accident, Ari. I want you to stay here overnight."

She frowned at him. "Dad, come on. I feel fine."

Cassie gave her a look. "Your father is right, sweetheart."

Ari shook her head. "I can't stay here..." She turned a pleading look on Jonathan, who looked at her helplessly. He knew he didn't have a dog in that fight, and he wasn't about to get in the middle of it. Seeing that she was going to get no support from him, she turned to Eric. "Dad, you  _know_  how I feel about hospitals." 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at his wife, who looked just as conflicted as he felt. They knew how their daughter felt about doctors, especially after what she had been through. She didn't trust them, and they didn't blame her. But they also wanted to make sure she was okay. 

Ari gave them both a pleading look. "Please? We'll talk to the doctor. If he thinks I'm okay, will you let me go home?"

Finally, they agreed. 

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Jonathan said with a laugh. The doctor knocked on the doorframe with a smile before stepping inside. 

"Hey, Ari. How are you feeling?"

She pursed her lips. "Honestly? Like I flipped my motorcycle. But, nothing is broken and I just have a couple bruises. So I don't feel too bad."

He chuckled at her response. "Well, that's true." He picked up a clipboard that had all her information on it, reading it over. "Nothing was broken, but you took a pretty good hit to your head. Do you have any nausea?"

Ari shook her head. The motion made her vision a little blurry, but she figured that was normal. 

"Good. You do have a slight concussion, but it's nothing serious. You don't have to worry unless you start throwing up or can't see." He flipped through a couple pages. "Just a few superficial scrapes and bruises, nothing too damaging." 

She raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean I can go home?" 

He chuckled. "Yes. But, I want you to keep an eye on that head. If you start getting overly dizzy, feel sick at your stomach, or anything like that, I want you to come back in and see me."

* * *

Ari had finally managed (with the doctor's help of course) to persuade her parents into taking her home. They were reluctant to let her go to school the next morning but she finnagled her way out of the house. Jonathan was kind enough to pick up her bike from where he figured it was, with help from her father. It was a little banged up and she had to admit that she was a little more than issed about the scrapes and dents in her newly restored Harley, but she also knew that she was more than capable of fixing it again. It was just more work than she wanted to go through. 

She had to use her spare helmet, a red one with black racing stripes, to go to school. She wasn't as fond of that one as she was her black one because it fit a little too loosely on her head. But, she knew her parents would have an absolute fit with her if she didnt wear  _something_ protective. She smiled at the thought as she eased her bike ibto the school parking lot, her eyes scanning the area. It looked like a normal school day. People were lagging as much as usual, if not a little more. And Ari couldn't blame them. She wasn't much of an academic person, getting good enough grades to slide through, but not enough to land any special scholarships or have the counselors riding her about picking a college to attend. If anything, school was one of the few things she could use to keep herself focused on the real world. And she needed that now more than ever. 

Ari narrowed her eyes as she pulled towards her favored parking space. The familiar baby blue Camaro was parked there, basking in the sunlight that streamed through the branches of the trees. Annoyed, she revved the engine before dutifully pulling in beside the muscle car. Several people who were sitting on the nearby picnic table stopped their conversation to stare curiously as she swung her leg over the body of the bike, taking her helmet off as she did. Her shoulder length fiery locks cascaded out and she looked around, catching more than one stare. She rolled her eyes before taking the keys from the ignition and tucking them into one of the pockets of her black backpack. Her jeans were form fitting but not tight enough to restrict her movements as she walked towards the school's entrance, her hips carrying a natural sway with her steps. She ran one hand through her hair while the other adjusted the leather jacket that she wore. 

She almost paused mid stride when she heard a wolf whistle coming from behind her. But when she heard his voice, she  _did_ stop. 

"D***, Rusty. I could watch you walk away  _all_ day." 

His gravelly tone was sure to send most women swooning but it only served to make her clench her teeth. She could hear him blow out a puff of smoke from the cigarette that was stuck between his lips, his nimble fingers taking the nicotine stick sway from his mouth so he could talk. She only paused for a second before resuming her pace, spitefully adding a bit of extra sway to her hips. She had planned on finding him later and saying thank you, but of he was going to be a jerk about it, then screw him.

The sound of his quiet chuckle filled her ears as she walked away, not even turning to face him.

She found Steve waiting for her nervously beside her locker, his thumb nail being torn to pieces nervously between his teeth. He leaned against the wall of lockers, his stance relaxed, but his eyes telling her a different story. She frowned as she approached him. 

"Steve?" 

Her voice seemed to holy him out of his thoughts and he jumped before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Sorry." he muttered. 

She frowned. "For what?" 

He didn't answer, instead pulled her into a hug. Surprised, She didn't respond at first, she just awkwardly stood there before letting her arms snake around his back. He sighed as he buried his face in her shoulder and she frowned. Steve wasn't an overly affectionate person, at least with her, and his behavior was beginning to concern her. "Steve?" she tried again. 

He sighed and pushed her back, his fingers almost dogging into her shoulders. "I'm sorry I put you through that crap last night, Ari." 

She shook her head. "Don't be. I get it. You're a normal, average, male human being, and these things happen." she said with a smile. 

He snorted at her. "Average? I think not." 

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, below average. Happy?" 

He gaped at her before shaking his head. "Whatever, that's not the point. The point is, I shouldn't have been that stupid. I got wasted because of some stupid thing Nancy said while she was drunk. I made you drive me home in the middle of the night, and then You have an accident on your way home." 

She pursed her lips. "Obviously, you're still upset about what Nancy said. Otherwise you would be following her around like a lost puppy." 

Steve sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. "That's not the point, Ari." 

She rolled her eyes again. "Then what  _is_ the point, Steve?" 

"That you got hurt trying to help me!" he snapped. "It's my fault, Ari." 

She arched an eyebrow. "I don't think you're the one that's showing me visions of the Upside Down, Steve. If you are, then we really need to have a talk." 

He frowned. "What?" 

She just shrugged him off before grabbing the books she needed from her locker. "That's why I crashed. Not because an animal ran in front of me. Because I saw the Upside Down." 

He blinked at her, not fully understanding. "Has this happened before?" 

"Flashbacks? Oh yeah. More than I would like them to. But this wasn't a flashback." 

His frown deepened. "Ari-" 

"I'm not the only one. Will saw it too." 

He practically threw his hands up in the air. "Why didn't you say anything?!" 

She slammed her locker door shut, with more force than she knew was necessary. The lius noise stopped a few nearby conversations and made several look at her with raised eyebrows. She knew she looked like a mess, bruises all over, probably a wild expression, and Steve looking like a deer in the headlights. "Because I was unconscious in a hospital bed, Steve." she said. 

He cursed and reached for her, but she shrugged him off again. 

"It's not the end of the world. Jonathan and Joyce are going to take me and Will to see Owens today."

Steve shook his head. "I shouldn't have-" 

"Steve." she snapped, gaining his attention. 

“It wasn’t your fault. There was nothing you could do about it.” The bell sounded above them, and she glanced down the hall. “Besides, if it was _that_ bad, then I wouldn’t be here.”

He sighed, relenting the point. She was as stubborn as they come, especially when it came to school. She didn’t exactly enjoy being there, but it kept her distracted. And he knew that. “Fine. But if it happens again, I want you to go home.”

Ari rolled her eyes. “Yes, _mom._ ”

Steve snorted at her and picked up his own backpack. “Can I walk with you?”

She nodded, shoving her notes and books into her bag and taking off down the hallway. She passed several people who nodded at her. They were the ones that used to know her. Before her disappearance, that is.

She and Steve passed Billy, who gave her a knowing look before raking his eyes up and down her figure. A cocky smirk took over his features and he winked at her. Ari completely ignored him, instead taking a small step closer to Steve and clenching her fist at her side while the other clenched tightly around the strap of her bag, her knuckles turning white.

Steve immediately noticed to exchange, deciding to take the matter in his own hands. He slipped his arm around Ari’s shoulders and tugged her close to his side protectively. He glanced over his shoulder as they walked away, noticing Billy smirking as they walked away, watching the way she moved.

“What was that about?” he asked, turning back to Ari.

She mumbled something under her breath that he didn’t quite understand, continuing to walk straight ahead.

“I didn’t catch that, A.”

Another mumble fell from her lips and he rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Ari. That guy is trouble.”

She sighed. “I may have made a scene with him at Tina’s party last night when I came to get you.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “What _kind_ of scene?”

Ari shrugged. “Nothing important that you need to worry about, Steve.”

He grunted in disbelief before letting her go when they stopped in front of the Chemistry lab. “Fine. You gonna be okay if I leave you by yourself?”

“No.” she deadpanned. “I will be completely _lost_ without my all-powerful friend _Steve_ to keep me company _and_ keep me out of trouble.”

He snorted before squeezing her shoulder and turning to head to his math class. Ari rolled her eyes and walked into the lab, quickly and quietly finding her seat. She could hear the whispers as she walked by.

_“Did you hear about what she did last night?”_

_“She went up against Billy. And he just **let her go.** I’m surprised he didn’t gut her right there.”_

_“No, man, he’s the one that should be happy she didn’t lose it. Remember what happened to Jeremy?”_

_“She’s got a target on her back now.”_

_“I don’t care. As long as she stays away from Billy, I couldn’t care less what that freak does.”_

She clenched her jaw as she caught bits and pieces of different conversations. Billy was a jerk, and she knew it. The entire population of Hawkins High knew it. But the girls were too busy swooning or trying to get in his pants to care, and the guys were too busy trying to be just like him to give a crap. Ari seemed to be one of the few that could see straight through his bull crap. And she wasn’t about to put up with it.

And if that meant supporting her drunken her friend and staring down the new King of Hawkins, then she would do it in a heartbeat. She would take a beating for her friends. She would fight for them. And if _Billy Hargrove_ was the worst she had to face, then _bring it on._

She was extremely protective of all her friends; Jonathan, Nancy, Will and the kids, and Barb. A sharp pang shot through her heart at the thought of her fallen friend. She tried everything in her power to get to Barb. She tried so _hard_ to keep them all safe and together. But, in the end, she had failed.

She sat at her desk, a veil of sadness shrouding her from the rest of the world. She went through the class on autopilot, and the class after that. She paid attention enough to grasp what her assignment was and when it was due, but other than that, she blocked everything else out.

Ari knew Jonathan was going to be upset when he found out she was spacing off again. But sometimes it was beyond her control. She made her way through the rest of the morning without much of a problem, finally dragging herself out of the fog around lunch time. She made her way out to her bike, where she saw Will anxiously waiting for her.

“Will?” she called, picking up her pace a little. He looked up when he heard her voice, a relieved smile breaking out across his face. He bolted towards her, his arms clamping around her waist like a vice. She almost had the air squeezed out of her and she chuckled, hugging him back. A few moments later, Dustin, Mike, and Lucas all came up, smiles on their faces.

“Hey guys!” she said with a grin. Once Will released her, the other three attacked her in a group hug. She laughed and returned the embrace. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, we just wanted to come say hi.”

She grinned at them, ruffling Dustin’s hair before nudging Mike and Lucas. “I’m glad you did. I’m having a crappy day.”

Dustin frowned at her. “Why?”

She shrugged. “I just keep running into someone I have no interest in seeing.” The smile fell from her face when she saw someone approaching them. She knew immediately who it was. Catching on to her mood change, Will looked over, a small frown on his face.

“Hey, isn’t that the guy who stopped Tommy from hitting you?” he asked.

“What?!” Dustin demanded.

“Some jack*** tried to hit you?!” Mike asked incredulously.

“That’s just messed up.” Lucas said, crossing his arms and turning back to Ari. “No one hits a woman.”

“I agree.” His rough voice cut through the air like a knife, sending a chill down Ari’s spine. She narrowed her eyes at him as the kids formed a small semi-circle around her, all crossing their arms. That brought a smile to her face that she couldn’t hide, and Billy raised an eyebrow at the sight.

“Letting kids fight your battles now, Rusty?”

She rolled her eyes. “No. They’re just trying to act all macho, _when we all know they’re not._ ”

“Hey!” Dustin snapped, turning back to her. “We can be macho when we wanna be.”

Ari laughed. “Sure, Dusty.”

He mumbled something under his breath, and she grinned at him. “You guys should get back before someone comes looking for you.”

Billy leaned against his car as he watched her interact with the middle school kids. They all muttered their agreement before hugging her and turning to Billy, nodding at him, and walking back to their own school. “Huh.” he said.

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, looking at him. “What?”

He just grinned and shook his head. “I just didn’t take you for someone who likes kids.”

Ari just rolled her eyes. “You don’t know me, Hargrove.”

“I’d like to.”

Another eye roll. “Sure. Whatever you say.” Then she took a deep breath. “Look, Hargrove. I don’t know why, but I know it was you that took me to the hospital last night. I wanted to say thank you for that.”

He pushed off his car and approached her. “I can’t do something out of the kindness of my heart, Rusty?”

“No.” she deadpanned.

He chuckled. She caught on quickly. She knew he wanted something from her, and she had a good idea of what it was. But she wasn’t going to give it to him. Not in a million years.

“Do me a favor, Hargrove.”

“What’s that, Rusty?”

She picked up her bag. “Leave me alone. You stay out of my way, and I’ll stay out of yours.”

He crossed his arms. “Who says I want you to do that?”

She gave him a half smile before turning and walking away, leaving him to stare after her.

_What is it with this girl?_ He thought. _What is it gonna take to get her to pay attention to me?_ He turned his head, watching from afar as the middle school kids that she had been with stood, arms crossed, observing the scene play out in front of them. He cocked a smirk, shoving his hands in his pockets. The puzzle surrounding her kept getting more and more detailed. And he was going to have a blast putting it together.  

* * *

Ari was walking into her next class, English Literature, with a smile. That was one of the classes that she actually enjoyed and planned on doing everything she could to get an A. She smiled at the teacher, Ms. Braum, as she walked in.  Ms. Braum was a younger teacher, only in her mid 30’s. She always wore her honey colored hair in a messy bun on top of her head, and her wide rimmed dark blue glasses made her hazel eyes look a little bigger. Her casual style was reflected in the old jeans, dress shirt, and blue blazer that she wore.

“Hey, Ms. Braum.” Ari said as she walked into the classroom. She was one of the first ones there, and she always enjoyed the few minutes that she got to spend with the teacher.

“Hi, Ari!” she exclaimed. “Did you get a chance to read the book that I suggested to you?”

Ari nodded her head. “I did! I liked Les Misérables, but out of the two, I preferred Lorna Doone.”

Julie nodded her assent. “I figured that would be your pick. I’m glad you got a chance to look them over.”

Ari grinned. “Thanks for the suggestions.” Reading was one of her many escapes. She could lose herself in the words, spinning the world in her mind as she read. She could focus on something other than the living he** that was her life.

“Of course! Just don’t forget about the assignment.”

Ari laughed. “I would never.”

She made her way back towards the desk she shared with a girl named Kate, dropping her bag over the back of the chair and grabbing her book and notebook from her bag and sitting down. The bell rand a few moments later, and a lazy flow of students began to shuffle in. Her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the familiar face of her desk partner. Kate was one of the people that enjoyed Ari’s company, and she wasn’t going to complain if the girl happened to be friendly on top of it all.

She frowned when she didn’t see her, everyone quickly finding their seats like drones. Her heart just about leapt into her throat when he stepped through the door.

_No, no, no, no!_ she thought. This was one of the few places she could count that he would never step foot in. But, like everything seemed to play out that morning, she was wrong. He looked over Ms. Braum with a raised eyebrow, his eyes telling Ari exactly what he was thinking. She almost gagged at the thought.

“Am I in the right class?” he asked, his deep voice carrying over the room and making several heads snap up. He glanced down at the paper that was in his hand before looking back up to Julie. “Literature?”

Ari decided to block him out entirely, instead burying herself in the world of _Lord of the Flies_ , their current reading assignment for the class.

She smiled warmly at him. “Yes, sir! You’ve got the right place.”

He showed her an award-winning smile. “Sweet. I’m Billy.”

“Nice to meet you, Billy. I’m Ms. Braum. The Principal told me I would be getting a new student today.” She looked over to the room of drooling girls and annoyed boys. Ari was the only one who seemed indifferent, her nose already stuck in the book they were reading. She suppressed a smile at the thought. “I’m sorry I don’t have a spot assigned to you yet, but you can have a seat next to Ari.”

His eyes swiveled to her. She was leaned against her desk, elbow resting on the wood beside her book while her hand supported her cheek, strands of her red hair falling in her face as she flipped the page with her other hand. “It would be my pleasure.” he said.

The head of every single girl in the room turned to Ari, eyes narrowing with hate.

_“What does she have that I don’t?”_

_“She’s not even that popular. I don’t know why he would be interested.”_

_“Come on, Allie. You know she’s like the **Queen** of Hawkins.”_

_“Since when? People don’t acknowledge that!”_

_“Someone want to tell her she’s not? She’ll charm the he** out of you and make you walk off a bridge or something.”_

_“I don’t know guys, she seems cool enough.”_

_“I don’t think I believe all those stories about her.”_

_“Who cares? She’s still a freak.”_

She jumped when she heard the chair beside her scrape against the floor. She looked over to see Billy smirking at her, dropping into the chair. He leaned against the desk and used his foot to scoot the chair in, his eyes darting over to the book that lay open in front of her.

“Whatcha got there, Rusty?”

She glared. “Reading assignment.”

His eyes skimmed a few lines of the page, his eyebrows raising. “ _Nothing prospered but the flies who blackened their lord and made the spilt guts look like a heap of glistening coal. Even when the vessel broke in Simon's nose and the blood gushed out they left him alone, preferring the pig's high flavor. With the running of the blood Simon's fit passed into the weariness of sleep._ ” He looked over at her, his eyebrows about to his hair line. “Da**, Rusty. A little dark, don’t you think?”

She shrugged. “It’s a classic, Hargrove. Besides, you have to read the book to understand it.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’ve read it before, Rusty. That doesn’t mean I think it’s _not_ dark and creepy.”

Ari snorted, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, teasing him. He knew she had an amazing smile when it was genuine. But he also knew that he would probably never be on the receiving end of that smile. “Fair enough.” she muttered. Then she paused, turning to face him. “You read?”

The smile that had been teasing him disappeared into a confused frown and he almost laughed at her expression. Hiding his amusement, he rolled his eyes. “Yes, _I read._ ”

She opened her mouth to say something before Julie interrupted her. She reluctantly gave Billy a look that told him that conversation wasn’t over before paying attention to what the teacher was telling them.

* * *

“And I want a report done by the end of next week. Complete breakdown and analysis of the book. Got it?”

Everyone voiced their agreement.

“I want the project done in twos. And guess what? You get to work with your desk partner. No arguments.”

Ari just about dropped her head down onto the desk. She had to work on an assignment with Billy? _That_ was going to be fun. He chuckled at her reaction.

“Awe, come on Rusty. I’m not that bad. Besides, you’ll love me one you get to know me!”

She glared at him, having no intention of willing spending time with that grade A jerk. “In your dreams, Hargrove.” With that, she stood, grabbing her bag and walking away before he could say anything else. She could hear his chuckle follow her out the door as she stalked towards the gym. She had a free period and she knew Steve would be having basketball practice. And she might as well get a jumpstart on the project because she knew Billy would practically be useless when it came to helping her with the report.

She set herself up in the bleachers, her back against the wall and her feet resting on the wooden seat in front of her. She hummed quietly as she made herself comfortable, scribbling some notes down as she read another chapter of her book.

She looked up only when the doors opened to reveal the basketball team coming in. She watched as Steve entered, waving up at her. She returned the gesture, smiling broadly. Steve was one of the best, if not _the_ best on the team. She went back to her book until a few moments later, several other girls invaded the gym to watch the practice. Ari rolled her eyes before the whispers caught her attention. She pretended to pay no mind as she continued reading.

_“Billy looks so **hot** out there.”_

_“What’s the freak doing here? Is she stalking him?”_

_“Pft, probably. The girl’s just a slut.”_

_“I saw her with Steve Harrington this morning. Isn’t he supposed to be dating Nancy Wheeler?”_

_“Yeah, Wheeler’s not gonna be happy when she finds out her boyfriend has been double dealing.”_

_“Guys, come on. Just watch the game.”_

Ari’s grip on her book tightened, her knuckles turning white. People could think what they wanted about her, but when it came to her friends, they should keep their opinions to themselves.

The ball bounced out of bounds, and Ari looked over as it started rolling towards the bleachers. She raised an eyebrow as Billy came over, shirtless, and wearing a pair of small gym shorts that showed more than they needed to. He leaned down, picked up the ball, and stood, holding it under his arm.

“Come to cheer me on, Rusty?”

“You wish, Hargrove.”

He chuckled at her. “Enjoying the view?”

Ari’s eyes scanned the rest of the team, all pausing to gulp from their water bottles as Billy stood and talked to her. “It’s not bad.” She shrugged before nodding over to Steve. “He’s kicking your butt, ya know?”

Billy glanced back before frowning at her. “Harrington?” He snorted. “Dude doesn’t stand a chance.” Ari rolled her eyes when he winked at her. “See you later, babe.”

He ran back out to the court, dribbling the ball and shooting it as he went. Of course, it sank into the basket and he smirked triumphantly. Ari just rolled her eyes, feeling the jealous stares of the other girls. She stood up, grabbing her things before yelling spitefully, “Kick his a**, Steve!”

Ari stalked out of the gym, running a hand through her hair. She paused in her steps when she felt a tightness in her chest. She frowned before her vision suddenly turned hazy. Gasping at the sudden lack of oxygen, she almost dropped against the lockers, throwing her hand out in time to catch herself. She looked around, everything turning black. Specs of white danced across her vision and she whipped her head around. A low growl sounded from down the hall, and she narrowed her eyes.

The Upside Down.

She gasped as a dog like creature leapt forwards, it’s face splitting apart like the Demogorgan. She let out a hiss as she felt its teeth sink into her flesh.

_“Ari!”_

Her eyes snapped open and she saw Jonathan in front of her, holding her shoulders tightly with a terrified expression on his face.

* * *

Steve watched as Ari stalked out of the gym, a frown on his face. “What’d you say to her, man?” he asked, turning to Billy. “I haven’t seen her _that_ pissed in a while.”

Billy just snorted. “Harrington, right? I heard you used to run this school. King Steve, that’s what they used to call you.” He moved behind Steve, waiting to make his move to steal the ball. “Then you turned b****.” He grabbed the ball at the same time he planted his foot between Steve’s, knocking him over with his shoulder.

He ran towards the hoop, jumping up and swinging his leg over the ball before landing the shot.

It wasn’t long until Steve was interrupted by Nancy, and the coach called five. Billy rolled his eyes before watching as Steve left the gym with Wheeler. He pursed his lips. Everything he heard lately said that Wheeler and Harrington were a happy couple. But judging from the looks on both of their faces, they were anything but. Earlier in the day, he had watched Steve and Ari walk down the hall together. They looked like they were enjoying each other’s company, more than _just friends_ would. His arm had been draped over her shoulders and she was tucked comfortably against his side. He wondered if that had anything to do with it.

* * *

Billy stalked towards Steve, the hot water scalding his skin. “Today’s just not your day, is it, Harrington?”

Steve grunted in response, ignoring him and continuing to rinse his hair of the half-rate shampoo the school provided them with.

Billy smirked, knowing he had hit a nerve. “Don’t worry about it, man. I mean, a pretty boy like you’s got nothing to worry about, right?” Steve turned a glare on him, but Billy’s smirk only got bigger. “I’ve seen you around, Harrington. Seen you with Wheeler. _And_ Ari. Plenty of b****** in the sea, right?”

Steve turned on him, his lip raised in a snarl. “Don’t you _dare_ talk about them like that.” he snapped.

Billy laughed. “Did I just find your pressure point, Harrington?”

He growled, slamming the valve shut, immediately cutting off the water. “Stay away from Ari, Hargrove.”

Billy raised an eyebrow. “Interesting. You mentioned your friend before your girlfriend. I wonder if that has anything to do with the pissy mood Wheeler was in earlier.”

Steve’s eyes hardened and he shoved Billy away from him. “I know guys like you, Hargrove. And I know Ari. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll back off. She doesn’t need someone like you in her life.” With that, he turned and stalked away, leaving Billy to scowl after him.


	4. Master of Puppets - Metallica

Ari stared out the window from the passenger seat of Joyce Byers' car. Will sat in the back seat, slumped comfortably against the door. She caught sight of him in the mirror and a small smile graces her features as she watched him for a moment. Mike was on the opposite side of the backseat, lost in his own little world. He had insisted on accompanying Will. While the whole party loved the youngest Byers, Mike seemed to be the closest to him. Aside from Ari, of course. 

"Ari?" 

She was jerked out of her thought by Joyce's voice. She turned her head, her fiery colored hair falling over her shoulders. "Sorry," she muttered. "What?" 

Joyce let out a quiet chuckle as she shifted in her seat, adjusting her grip on the steering wheel. She glanced over at the young woman sitting beside her and smiled softly. "I just said that I'm glad Will has you around." 

Ari let her smile return. "Yeah, me too." she said after a moment. 

Joyce's smile shifted to a concerned frown as Ari grew quiet once again. "Is everything okay, Ari?" she asked. "I know this has been hard on you." 

Ari lifted a shoulder in a half shrug, feeling pain shoot down her arm at the action. She winced slightly, covering up the motion with a yawn. Joyce knew more than her parents, but even she didn't know the full story. The exact extent of the trauma that they had been through stayed between her and Will. Jonathan knew more than Steve and Nancy, and Joyce knew more than her parents. But she was determined to save them the trouble of fighting her demons. She wouldn't force them through that when it was her burden to bear. But if she needed to talk about it, to get it off her chest, she would call Doctor Owens. He listened to her without judgment or disdain. He didn't treat her like she was a glass doll, he didn't walk around on eggshells around her, and he was straightforward with her. Besides Will, he was the only one that knew of the scars, both mental and physical, that had branded her. 

"I'm just glad to be home." she said eventually. Then she frowned again. "But I don't know how long it will last." 

That caught Joyce's attention. "What do you mean?" 

Ari let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair, her fingers catching on the few knots that had developed through the day. She had been reluctant to go with Joyce and Will, but at the urging of Jonathan and Steve, she complied. "I think I should wait until we see Owens." she said quietly. "It's difficult to explain, and I don't want to have to do it all over again." 

Joyce gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. "Okay." 

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Mike and Ari kept their respective vigils over Will while Joyce took it upon herself to watch over them all. By the time they pulled into the laboratory parking lot, Hopper was waiting for them. Ari felt a wide smile take over her features and she stepped out of the car before it even stopped rolling, moving to wrap her arms around the police chief. He chuckled and followed suit, hugging her tightly. "Hey, kid." he said. 

She released him and smiled up at him. "Hey, Hopper. Thanks for coming." 

He grinned down at her. Though she knew it wasn't just for her that he showed up. He had been a friend of her family for a long time, and she trusted him. But as of late, he had been spending a lot of time with Will and Joyce. And while Joyce had started dating Bob, Ari knew there was still a spark between her and the chief. They were both loathe to admit it though. She appreciated his support, not only for her, but for the Byers as well. They needed more than she could give, and she was happy to share the burden with someone else. Will and Mike climbed out of the car, followed by Joyce, and Ari swore she saw Hopper's eyes light up a bit when he saw Joyce. She smirked to herself before herding the boys into the lab. Will and Mike let out quiet protests but were quickly silenced with a single look from Ari. 

They walked down a long hallway, leaving the two adults outside. Ari pointed the two boys in the right direction and chewed on her bottom lip as they walked. 

She felt a pang in her chest and she stumbled forward a pace, letting out a gasp. Surprised, both boys whirled around and lunged forward to support her. 

"Ari?!" Will exclaimed, grabbing her around her waist as she started to fall forwards. With Mike's help, they were able to keep her upright. Her eyes glazed over and she looked straight ahead, not responding to any of their calls. 

_"Ari."_

_She looked around for the source of the deep, gravelly voice, seeing nothing but darkness._

_"Ari."_

_She whirled around, seeing a form standing a few feet away from her. Frowning, she took a tentative step forward._

_"Hello?" she called, looking for anything or anyone else. When no response came, she took another step towards the figure. She could make out a pressed blue suit and a mess of white hair._

_"Ari."_

_The closer she got, the louder the voice became. Suddenly, the figure turned, revealing a man with a wicked smile. She stumbled back, the face searing itself into her memory._

_"You're special, Aria. Never forget that."_

_**"Papa, no!"** _

_She whirled around at the sound of the young girl's voice. "El?!"_

"Ari!" 

She gasped and lunged forward, stumbling into the arms of Hopper. She shook, but he couldn't tell if it was from fear or something else. 

"Hey, it's okay, kid. I gotcha." he said. 

Her hands latched onto his arms as she pressed herself against his chest, taking in several shallow, shaky breaths. She squeezed her eyes shut as her fingers dug into his arm. "No, no, no..." she said quietly. She shook her head violently as she clung to Hopper, effectively giving everyone around her a scare. 

"Ari?" Will asked tentatively, taking a hesitant step to her. 

Hearing his voice had her immediately pulling away from Hopper and grabbing the younger boy, pulling him to her. Surprised, it took a moment, but he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his cheek against her abdomen as she clung tightly to him. Joyce, Hopper, and Mike all shared a confused look as doctors ran towards them. Hopper glanced down at his shirt, cursing quietly. 

"Ari?" 

She turned to him slowly, still keeping Will tight against her. He cursed again when he saw the blood seeping from her nose like a waterfall. She slowly came out of whatever trance she was in, blinking at him before recognition dawned on her face. She looked around, confused for a moment, before letting Will go. He looked up at her in concern as she tipped her head back, pinching her nostrils after using the sleeve of her denim jacket to wipe off (or more appropriately, smear) the blood that was on her face. 

"Its starting, isn't it?" 

She nodded quietly before the doctors stepped in, using towels and bandages to help her stop the bloodflow. "I need to see Owens." 

And within minutes, she got what she asked for. She had managed to get her nosebleed under control after a while. Once Owens had checked her over for physical injuries, he sat in front of her, a concerned look on his face. "Tell me what happened, Ari." 

She glanced around the pristine room. Will, Mike, Hopper, and Joyce had all invaded the space while at the same time giving her enough distance not to feel claustrophobic. She was thankful for the support but at the same time, it made her nervous. "It started a while ago..." she began, refusing to look anywhere but the floor. She toyed with her fingers and tried to call her shaking nerves. "I thought they were just flashbacks, but, they're not." 

"Like memories...but  _now._ " Will supplied. 

She looked at him and nodded. "Exactly." She turned her attention back to Owens. "The first time it  _really_ happened was a couple nights ago. It was probably close to one, maybe two on the morning. I had to take Steve home from a party. When I was driving back, I saw it. A...a monster in the sky. I don't know what it was...but it was dangerous." 

Will nodded his assent. "I saw it too." 

"I could hear Will yelling my name, but I couldn't see him." 

Ari looked between everyone in the room, feeling tears begin to fill her eyes again. She thought that once she had gotten Will back safe that the Upside Down would leave her alone, finally let her have some peace. But, neither for her or Will was there any such luck. 

She took a shaky breath before continuing. "It happened in school yesterday too." 

Hopper took a tentative step toward her, setting his hand on her shoulder. "And just now?" 

She bit her lip but shoot her head. "No, this time was...different." 

"What kind of different?" Owens asked. 

Ari looked from Mike to Owens. "I...I heard El." 

All color seemed to drain from Mike's face. In the short time that Ari had known El, she had developed a bond with the girl, quite similar to the one she shared with Will. It wasn't as deep, but she knew it was there. El had sacrificed herself to save them, but now, Ari wasn't entirely convinced that she had died. Mike always refused to believe it, and Ari was never 100% certain. This vision that she had just proved her theory. 

"Who was the man she called Papa?" she asked. 

Owens sighed and shook his head. "That was Brenner. He used to be in charge here." 

"You saw him?" Mike asked, color beginning to return to his face. 

Ari nodded. "He told me that I was special. To never forget it." 

"Where did you see him?" Mike asked. 

Ari shrugged. "It was...nothing. everything was black. There was just empty space."

"Like what El would use..." Mike explained. 

Ari shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut again. Brenner's face flashed behind her eyelids, his grim smile making her shudder. She gasped and jerked back when she felt a hand on her arm. 

"What the he** was  _that_?!" Hopper demanded, jerking away from her. Immediately, tears sprang to her eyes. 

"Did...did you see that?" she asked, looking to Hopper with wide, tear brimmed eyes. 

"Yeah kid, I did." He frowned and reached out to her, wiping away another small stream of blood that began to drip from her nose. 

She looked to Owens and he sighed,  running a hand over his face. "I think we need to run some tests."

* * *

Over an hour later and they had finally finished running their tests. Her head was throbbing and all she wanted to do was lay down and take a nap. She was exhausted. During the tests, she had gotten several more nosebleeds, all of which stopped within a few minutes. Joyce and Hopper made sure that she made it home before she completely crashed. Her parents were both at work and she didnt even make it to her bedroom before passing out on the couch. 

She only woke several hours later when she heard the door slam. She groggily sat up, running her eyes as she did. Her mouth felt dry and her head was still spinning. She managed to haul herself to her feet and stumble towards the kitchen. "Dad?" 

He glanced up from the mail he had dropped onto the counter. He smiled at her before he frowned in concern. "Hey, sweetheart. You okay?" 

She grumbled something in response before leaning her weight on the counter. He reached out and brushed her hair out of her face, which was slick with sweat. "Ari, you're burning up." She shrugged off the sweater she was wearing and he filled a glass with ice and water. 

She gratefully accepted it and chugged it, throwing her head back as the cool liquid ran down her throat. He guided her back towards the couch and she lay back down with a quiet groan. 

* * *

The next morning, Ari managed to drag herself around, sloppily getting dressed and not even bothering to get rid of the tangles that fought her hair. Instead, she just threw it up into a messy ponytail on top of her head and shrugged on one of Jonathan's old sweaters. She shoved her books into her backpack and slung it over her shoulder before picking up her black converse and heading downstairs. She mumbled a greeting to her parents before grabbing a piece of toast and an  orange. 

"And just where do you think  _you're_ going?" 

Ari let out a small groan. "School." 

Her mother raised an eyebrow.  "Judging by the condition you were in last night, I don't think you need to be going anywhere." 

She sighed. "I'm fine mom, I promise. I was just exhausted after my session." 

That gave her parents pause. They knew she was always a mess after coming hone from a therapy session. Finally her mother stood, walking over and wrapping her arms around Ari before pressing a kiss to her temple. "If you're sure, sweetheart." 

Ari nodded. "I am." 

With quick goodbyes, she made her way to the garage. She was still pissed about the condition of her bike, but at least it still ran. She tugged her helmet on and started the engine, frowning at the small catch. She would have to practically tear the motor apart to fix whatever was wrong with it. She made her way to the school, smirking at the way her bike still turned on a dime even if it was a little beat up. Surprised to find her normal parking spot devoid of the blue Camaro, she cautiously pulled in, cutting the engine. She looked around the area, her eyes narrowed. She saw Dustin sprinting across the school grounds and she managed to grab ahold of his collar before he passed her completely. He helped as he was brought to a sudden stop. 

"You okay, D?" she asked, pulling off her helmet as she looked him over. 

He nodded rapidly. "No time to explain right now. AV club at lunch. Be there or be square!" he shouted over his shoulder as he took off again. 

Ari shook her head before grabbing her bag and keys and making her way into the highschool. 

Her classes passed at a snail's pace. She wasn't even phased when her bio teacher called on her. She answered the question without skipping a beat, somehow managing to stay on track while letting her mind run wild. By the time lunch rolled around, she was dragging her feet even more so than she was when she first got to school. She really wanted to walk over to see the Party and hear what Dustin had to say about why he was in such a fit this morning, but she just didn't have it in her. 

She barely managed to make it outside to her bike. She plopped gracelessly onto the ground, leaning her back up against the body of the bike. She let out a sigh as Nancy and Jonathan passed her several feet away. She raised a hand in greeting and they followed suit, returning the gesture. She mechanically ate her lunch before leaning her head back against the bike. She just needed a break. 

Everything that had been happening lately was driving her to the edge. She wasn't sure how much more she could handle before she went over completely. She closed her eyes as she leaned back, letting the cool fall air fill her lungs when she took a deep breath.

A few minutes later, she jumped when she felt someone kick her foot. 

She bolted upright, her eyes darting from side to side as she tried to figure out where the kick had come from. But she didn't see anyone. Instead, the world around her had darkened and the darkness of the Upside Down was taking over. "Will?" she called, looking around. 

He didn't answer. The cars and school in front of her had been covered by the invading tendrils of darkness that seemed to wrap themselves around everything in this world. She stood up, dusting off her pants as she did. The scenery slowly morphed and she found herself standing in the middle of a cul-de-sac. Will stood a ways in front of her, eyes wide as he stared at the nothingness that surrounded them. 

"Will?" she called again. 

Still no answer. 

Instead, a quiet chirping began to fill her ears. She turned, looking for anything that could possibly be the source of the sound. She was expecting to find a Demogorgan lurking around a corner, but to her surprise, she didn't see anything. And then she was thrust into darkness. 

She gasped as her eyes flew open. People around her were laughing and talking, headed either to skip their next period or towards the school. Her breathing was rapid and she felt her heart hammering in her chest as she realized she was still in the real world. She placed a hand over her heart and felt the increased pulse rate in her neck. She looked around for Will, only to see him lagging behind with Mike as the Party headed back to their own respective classes. Ari narrowed her eyes when she caught sight of a new face amongst the kids. A small red head who was easily keeping pace with Lucas. She searched her mind for any clue as to who the girl could be before she finally settled on a name. 

"Max." she said to herself. She didn't know why, but she knew that the girl was important.

Shrugging it off, she righted herself and dusted off her pants before making her way to her next class. At least she would be able to lose herself in the world of literature. She hummed quietly to herself as she walked, getting lost in her own little world again. She made it to class a few seconds before the bell rang. Ari waved quietly to Ms. Braum before taking her seat. As soon as she sat down, a stream of students followed her, their voices painfully loud. She managed to refrain from wincing only until the chair beside her skated across the geound, grating on her nerves. Her dark eyes swivelled to Billy and she glared at him. "Do you  _have_ to be so loud?" she asked, rubbing her temple. 

He grinned at her. "You hungover, Rusty? That can be a b****." 

She glared. "No." She quickly lost herself in the lesson for the day, doodling across the edges of her notebook as she listened. Pretty soon, she felt a nudge on her shoulder. 

She looked over at Billy, who was completely engrossed in watching her draw. She raised an eyebrow slightly as her hand stilled. He looked over at her, his lips curling into a small smile. His long lashes almost brushed his cheeks when he blinked. "What is that?" he asked, glancing back down at the paper. 

Her eyes widened when she realized what she had drawn. If one didn't know what they were looking at, they would think it was a scene out of a horror movie. But Ari knew exactly what it was. A tremor ran through her body as Billy leaned closed to her. It was the Demogorgan. The majority of its body was hidden by a tree, but the flower like face was peeking around and itsclaws were digging into the bark. "Just my imagination." she muttered in response. 

He grinned at her and turned his head. She could see the single dangling earring he wore and briefly wondered the significance of it and the matching necklace that always adorned his neck. 

"You've got a wicked mind then, Rusty." 

She hummed in response, glancing back up at the board. It wasn't until he knocked her shoulder again that she seemed to zone back in. 

"Did you even hear me, Rusty?" he asked. He looked more annoyed than anything else. 

"Sorry," she grunted. "What?" 

He huffed and rolled his eyes. "I  _said,_ meet me at Benny's tonight." 

Ari raised an eyebrow. "You asking me on a  _date,_ Hargrove?" 

He snorted in response. "In your dreams." 

She grinned cockily. "Even then, the answer is still no." 

Billy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Either you meet me tonight and I help you with this lame project, or you can do it all yourself. I honestly don't care which." 

The statement caught her by surprise. "You're...gonna help?" 

He glared at her. "Think what you want, Grey, but I actually  _do_ give a s*** about my grade. Either let me help or don't." 

She blinked. "Um, sure?" she responded. She hasn't planned on Billy helping at all, to be honest, but the thought of having help with the project, especially now, was definitely going to ease her load. "What time?" 

He cocked an eyebrow. "Eight." 

"You gonna be a gentleman and pick me up too? Or do I have to find my own way there?" 

Billy showed her a wolfish grin. "If you insist, Rusty. I'll pick you up around 7:45." 

She returned the smile, slapping her book closed as the bell rang. She quickly slung her bag over her shoulder and walked away without another word, leaving him to sit back in his seat, a small smirk on his face. 

* * *

When the day was over, Ari wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep for a year. But before she could even snap her helmet on, Mike came running up to her. "We need you, Ari." 

She saw the look on his face and she pushed her exhaustion aside. She left her bag hanging on the handle of the bike and her helmet on the seat. She followed him and Will into the middle school building. Will hurriedly explained. 

"Dustin found an animal. I think it's from the Upside Down." 

She stopped dead in her tracks. "That sound..." she said. She turned to Will. "I know what it is." 

He nodded his assent and kept walking, tugging her along with him. They burst into Mr. Clarke's classroom and Will lunged for the desk. Making up a quick excuse, Ari shook her head. 

"I'm really sorry, Mister Clarke, this was just a stupid prank." 

"Ari, Mike, what the he-"

"Ari! It's been a long time!" The teacher said, grinning at one of his favorite students. She returned the smile as both Mike and Will tugged on her arms. 

"We need to go,  _right now._ " Mike said. 

"Mike-" 

" _Right now!_ " he screamed. 

Surprised, Lucas, Dustin, and Max all followed them out the door, sprinting down the hallway. Will pulled them into the AV room and shut the door, leaving Max outside. She pounded relentlessly on the door. 

"Wait, I don't understand." Lucas said, pacing back and forth. Ari stood in a corner, biting her thumbnail on one hand while she leaned against the wall. 

"What don't you understand?" Mike asked. 

"Will says he saw something that looked like Dart last year?" 

Will nodded. "Except he didn't have a tail. And I saw it yesterday. And that sound..." 

"So it could be a coincidence?" Dustin asked. 

"But what if it's not?" Mike insisted. 

"Okay, so why didn't you tell us sooner?" Lucas asked. 

"Because he was afraid of how you would react." Ari spoke up. They all glanced at her and nodded before Mike continued. 

"What if when they were stuck in the Upside Down, Will and Ari somehow acquired True Sight?" 

"What's True Sight?" 

"The ability to see into the ethereal plane." Dustin explained. 

"Okay, explain." 

"These episodes that they're having-" 

Dustin whirled on Ari. "Wait, you're having them too?" She nodded. 

"Are somehow real?  _What if they can see into the Upside Down?_ " 

"Then that would mean Dart is from the Upside Down." Lucas said in realization. Dustin let out an exasperated sigh and Ari finally approached them. 

"We have to take him to Hopper." 

Lucas and Mike readily agreed but Dustin threw his hands up. "If we take him to Hopper, he's as good as dead!" 

"Maybe he should be dead!" Mike exclaimed. 

"Alright, hold up." Ari said, holding her hands up. "Dart is from the Upside Down. I know you love him Dustin, but think about it-" 

"Just because he's from the Upside Down doesn't automatically make him bad!" 

She sighed and put her hands on his shoulders. "Look, D. I don't want to see the little guy hurt. But we can't keep him here. It's dangerous, for me  _and_ Will." 

There was a sudden screech and everyone jumped back from the table and the container that held Dart. Max continued to pound on the door, and Ari instinctively pushed the kids behind her, the sound filling her head. She had heard it so many times before. And she was willing to fight and die protecting the kids. Mike grabbed a heavy microphone and Lucas yelled at Dustin to open it. Grudgingly, Dustin did as he waas told. A creature that looked half lizard half worm spilled out and Lucas cursed as he jumped back. Two back legs managed to push from the creature's skin and it let out a roar. 

Ari froze. "No..." 

Mike lunged for it and Dustin shouted before pushing him away. The creature slid off the table and onto the floor, making a run for it as Max opened the door. They all spilled out of the room and onto Max. 

"What was that thing?!" she demanded. 

"Dart." Ari said simply. 

"Why does _she_ get to be a part of your secret club and I don't?"

Ari growled and pulled a fighting Dustin and Mike apart. "No time to talk about it now. We have to find him." 

They split off in several directions, each going a different way. Max stuck with Ari as she bolted through the halls of the school, knowing all the hiding places like the back of her hand. They looked high and low, Ari even showing Max some of her old hideouts that were stillscked with candy. 

 _"East is clear, no sign of Dart."_ Mike said over the radio. 

"North is clear too." Ari said, picking up her own radio. Then she stopped. She looked to the right and to the left. "El?" she said quietly with a confused frown. 

"Who's this El everyone keeps talking about?" Max asked. 

"An old friend." Ari said absentmindedly as she looked around. Then realization hit her. She turned to Max with a raised eyebrow. "You're Hargrove's little sister, aren't you?" 

Max raised her own eyebrow. "How'd you know that?" 

Ari gave her a small smile. "Trust me, I know a lot of things." 

_"West is clear too."_

_"South is clear. Lucas? Anything?"_

It took a moment for him to answer. _"Nothing here, man."_

Ari paused. There was something like electricity crackling in the air. She could feel it. There was something wrong. Then she saw a flash of Will. He was standing in a bathroom, looking down at the floor. She heard him say something over the radio but didn't pay attention. Her eyes glazed over slightly and she could feel Max shaking her but everything went dark. She dropped the radio when she once again found herself in the Upside Down. 

"Will," she breathed. She took off running, leaving Max to stand and wonder what was going on. She picked up the radio and Dustin answered her. 

Ari ran through the halls, her shoes sometimes carrying her farther than she wanted to go. She skid a few times, leaving marks on the tendrils covered floor as she ran for the doors, to the field where she knew Will was going. She screamed his name as she continued running but with no response. The air was getting colder and she could see veins of darkness spreading through the hall and she ran faster, pushing herself to her limits. She saw Will in front of her and she skid to a stop, digging her heels into the ground. 

" _Will!_ " she screamed. 

He stood, facing the shadow monster that towered above him. He screamed at it to go away, but it wasn't listening. She started running again as it reached for him. 

_"No! Will!"_

But it was too late. By the time she reached him, she ran through the cloud of darkness and grabbed him, pulling him out of the shadow and onto the ground. 

"Ari! Will!" 

There was a repeating chant of their names as the kids searched for them. Dustin ran into Joyce in the school just as Lucas came barreling through the doors. 

"The field!" 

They all ran out in time to see Ari tackle Will to the ground. He laid there, eyes rolled in the back of his head, shaking, as Ari managed to pull herself out of the vision. She jumped as Joyce ran towards them both. Her full attention was on Will, yelling and trying to get his attention. 

Mike was the only one that noticed the now steady stream of blood from her nose. She panted as he wiped it away, smearing it across the sleeve of the too large sweatshirt she wore.


End file.
